


Come Clean

by floofhyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Washing, Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofhyun/pseuds/floofhyun
Summary: Jonghyun fell from the bike during Company Bike Marathon event and fractured his arm. Guilty and concerned, Minhyun takes care of him for the night - that includes washing Jonghyun's hair. Both are trying to make their relationship work.





	Come Clean

The evening, in a small apartment in Seoul. A sweet peachy scent with a hint of fresh mint from a shampoo is filling the air in its humble yet bright and clean bathroom. The sound of men bickering and small giggles sometimes can be heard echoing around the room.  
  


“Minhyun, be gentle! Soon I will get bald if you keep yanking it like that!”  
  
“This is gentle, Jonghyun. Look at all these dirts! I must scrub all your scalp thoroughly for you to have a good night sleep tonight.”  
  
Jonghyun, who at the moment is half-dipped in the warm tub, just can’t complain. The image of him stupidly falling from the bike and rolling down on the dirty ground in the middle of the street flashes again before his eyes.  
  
Being disqualified from the office bike marathon event in front of his colleagues was nothing compared to the aftermath. Jonghyun then must go through all the torturous medical procedures with the orthopedist because of his fractured arm. He still thanks heaven though that it’s a closed fracture. Compound fracture might need surgery which means more money.  
  
It hasn’t been long since Jonghyun started working. He is still a junior associate at his law firm now. All his salary goes either to the instalments or to the daily needs. Now that he’s physically and mentally exhausted, all those concerns and the humiliation from the previous event are back to trample inside his mind.  
  
“Ah.. so embarrassing.” Jonghyun mumbles to himself while drooping his head.  
  
“What?” Minhyun stops scratching Jonghyun’s scalp for a moment.  
  
“Falling from the bike? It’s okay, Jonghyun. That’s a beginner’s luck. Every beginner went through the same mistake once.”  
  
“Which reminds me! I don’t have to break my arm like this if you didn’t insist that I should join the office bike marathon from the first place!” Jonghyun snaps, turning his head back to Minhyun, while glaring hard at him.  
  
A bit of the bubbles from the shampoo starts slipping down into his eyes. Jonghyun tries to rub it away in annoyance while continues glaring at his annoying boyfriend. He wants to blame him, yank his hair, shout at him, hit him yet hug him to soothe his frustration at the same time. But Jonghyun tries to compose his feelings.  
  
Minhyun can only sigh. It’s the third time Jonghyun has blamed him for what has happened today. Minhyun holds his tongue from saying anything harsh or hurtful.

Although guilt, concern and disgruntled emotion are all mixed into a lump of anger inside Minhyun’s mind, he doesn’t have the desire to provoke Jonghyun more. It will only snowball into a big fight. After all, Jonghyun is the one who is having a hard time right now.  
  
However, Minhyun can’t seem to completely simmer his dissatisfaction down, suddenly he presses and scrubs Jonghyun’s scalp harder as a form of little revenge. For a moment Jonghyun feels like Minhyun is going to crack his skull. Petty, Minhyun knows but the reckless action just slipped away from his hands.  
  
“Ackh! MINHYUN!” Jonghyun yells at him. Minhyun regrets already.  
  
“What was that for?! Is my arm not enough for you? Now you want to crack my skull too?” Jonghyun is back with his sharpest glare at Minhyun. His fringe is all pulled up, a pair of his exposed eyebrows make him look extra intimidating. Even for Minhyun.  
  
“Nothing..” Feeling sorry instantly for his sudden splurge of anger, Minhyun gently swipes the bubbles on Jonghyun’s eyes away with his shirt and some warm water. He calms himself and brings himself back to what he should do. He kneads Jonghyun’s neck and shoulders. Not too strong this time, exactly a perfect pressure with his strong yet gentle grips, giving the angry male with a fractured arm some calm and comfort. It was Minhyun’s idea to help Jonghyun with the bath in the first place so he shouldn’t turn it into a fight.

“You know what. I’m sorry, Jonghyun…” Minhyun tries to convey his true feeling while massaging Jonghyun’s scalp. This time every scratch and squeeze is felt more pleasurable.  
  
Though painful and uncomfortable with his cast, Jonghyun admits Minhyun does have amazing fingers that can soothe his vexation. He is quietly enjoying this exceptional moment of luxury, to have his hair washed by his boyfriend while leaning on the side of the tub — filled with warm water and fresh fragrant bubbles.  
  
Minhyun in his shorts— all soaked in water, is sitting on the tub platform above, right behind Jonghyun, his legs are dipped into the tub, up to a bit below his knees in the warm water. Jonghyun has his back and shoulders trapped between Minhyun’s legs. He lifts his arms to his shoulders level and rests them on Minhyun’s milky thighs, treat them as his comfy arm-rests.  
  
He stretches his fractured arm as far as possible from the water area. Minhyun the more meticulous one, wraps his cast with a modified supermarket plastic bag that he can find in Jonghyun’s apartment to make sure the cast won’t get wet.  
  
“For what?” Jonghyun softly hums a question as a reply to Minhyun’s unforeseen apology.

“For forcing you to do things you don’t want…”

Minhyun can feel the muscles on Jonghyun’s tensed shoulders loosen a little. He continues “I was being selfish. I was too blinded by the prize. But again, who wouldn’t want a free holiday overseas, right, Jonghyun?” Minhyun massages Jonghyun’s temples with light repetitive circle movements.  
  
“But earlier when I saw you squirming in pain, trying to suppress your scream and cry at the hospital. I don’t know… I felt really miserable.. and bad about myself.” Minhyun says. “The prize from your company is hell tempting but it’s definitely not worth your pain..”  
  
Listening to Minhyun’s sincere apology somehow eases Jonghyun’s anger. This quiet heart to heart conversation between them always works and makes Jonghyun fall in love even more with this side of Minhyun. Jonghyun knows that Minhyun might feel frustrated with the accident that happened to Jonghyun and inside he might blame himself too for the fracture on Jonghyun’s arm. Yet here he is now, stripping all his pride, bare with his deepest feeling and be the first one to apologize. Minhyun’s honesty brings up the truthfulness in Jonghyun.

“Actually… I was a bit stressed by your excitement.” Jonghyun starts to open up. “Like I can’t do it but I don’t want to let you down. I know you want that free holiday so much. We haven’t been on vacation for quite a long time. Since freshman year maybe?”

“Yes.. college. We always worked all the part-time jobs to earn a living remember?” Minhyun chuckles.

“Yeah, I know you’re tired with all these routines and our budget is always tight.” Jonghyun continues. “That’s why I want to try it for you, though I suck at riding bike and I really hate being outdoors! But I’m afraid if I gave up, I would take your joy away.. I hate myself for it.” 

Minhyun rubs Jonghyun’s shoulders, fills them with some courage. He knows Jonghyun always has many concerns but he likes keeping everything to himself. Minhyun curses himself inside for not grasping on Jonghyun’s concern sooner.  
  
Jonghyun closes his eyes, leaning his head back, softly resting on Minhyun’s belly. Minhyun knows this gesture. Every time Jonghyun stops feeling resentful toward something, he tends to get cute and snuggle to Minhyun. He would make himself smaller by Minhyun’s side or just quietly rest his head on Minhyun’s shoulder.

Minhyun doesn’t waste this chance, he quickly bends down to plant a kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead. With his eyes closed, Jonghyun cutely grins at Minhyun’s sweet action. Minhyun sees Jonghyun’s smile is so endearing, it warms his heart. It is much to Minhyun’s relief though how much they argue sometimes, they also forgive each other quickly.

 

“Okay. Stay like that. Now let’s finish this quick. We don’t want you to get a cold for being too long in the water.”

Minhyun picks the shower head and set the water to warm before rinsing all the shampoo off Jonghyun’s hair carefully. Minhyun’s shorts and the lower part of his shirt are all wet by the water splashes from the shower but he doesn’t care.

Minhyun pumps some conditioner onto his hand and massage Jonghyun’s scalp with it. It has that clean fresh minty scent that Minhyun loves.

“Aaah it’s so refreshing.” Jonghyun giggles at the perfect pressure from Minhyun’s delicate fingers. He never knew having his hair washed like this would be so enjoyable. His boyfriend sure has a talent for massage. “Later when I don’t have to wear the cast anymore, let’s do this again, Minhyun. It feels so good.”  
  
“Yes, young master.” Minhyun playfully splashes Jonghyun face with water.  
  
“Okay now let’s rinse your hair. Close your eyes.” Minhyun finishes washing Jonghyun’s hair. He thoroughly rinses Jonghyun’s scalp and hair, leaving no bubble in his skin. He then get some towels to wrap Jonghyun. He wraps up Jonghyun’s body in some big white towels and uses a smaller towel to snugly wrap it around Jonghyun’s head.

Minhyun chuckles at the sight of Jonghyun in a bundle of towels. He hugs his adorable boyfriend. “You look like a snowman, Jonghyun. So cute.” Jonghyun just sighs, he’s used to this. He prefers to be called as cool, but Minhyun always disagrees.

Minhyun drains the tub, takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and changes into dry clothes, while Jonghyun is slowly brushing his teeth with his left hand. Jonghyun is thankful he made a good decision by purchasing the automatic toothbrush last month. It is still difficult but still can be managed.

After Jonghyun has finished, Minhyun drags him to the bedroom “Come, let me dry your hair now.”

“Wait. Put some clothes on me first. It’s cold!” Jonghyun whines in protest while clutching on his towel. Though Minhyun has seen him in his unclothed state for too many times, in fact he just saw him in the bathroom earlier, Jonghyun still can’t feel at ease if he doesn’t quickly put on anything underneath this thin layer of towel.

“Oh right.” Minhyun rushes to the wardrobe to get Jonghyun his sleeping attire. A pair of his favorite comfortable black shorts with black loose t-shirt that is actually Minhyun’s size.  
  
“For boxer.. Mickey or the plain white one?”

“Mickey.” Jonghyun shortly answers. He then loosens his grip on his towel and lets Minhyun help him with the clothes. It is embarrassing yet feels familiar at the same time. Only this time Minhyun is putting them on him, usually Minhyun helps him in taking them off.

Minhyun then dries Jonghyun’s hair with a hairdryer. When it’s completely dry, he hangs the towels, tidies up things in Jonghyun’s bedroom and prepares for bed. Tonight he will spend the night at Jonghyun’s apartment to help him with his recovery.

Jonghyun slides under the warm quilt after drinking some calcium vitamins and painkiller medicine for tonight. He usually sleeps on his side while hugging a pillow or his boyfriend, but tonight he has to lie flat on his back. He rests his arm that is covered in cast carefully on his belly.

Minhyun turns off the lights, the room is dimmed by the city lights outside. He then joins Jonghyun under the quilt, ready to bring him the missing warm soft cuddle before sleep. Life has been rough with them this month, it makes them forget this routine sometimes.

Minhyun rotates to his right side and slides closer to Jonghyun, feeling his warmth. He cradle Jonghyun’s body in his arms. Jonghyun hums in still. Minhyun sprinkles Jonghyun’s neck, cheek and temple with light kisses. “Your hair smells so good, Jonghyun. I wonder who washed it.” Minhyun whispers into the mass of Jonghyun’s hair, inhaling his fruity mint scent.

“Someone stupid.” Jonghyun lightly taps on Minhyun’s chest with his left hand. “Quick go to sleep, big head! Stop with the kisses.” Jonghyun already starts to feel sleepy. All the exhaustion and the painkiller’s effect must have kicked in his body.  
  
Minhyun squeezes him. “Ugh, you’re spicy man. I like it.” Jonghyun beams him with a smile that turns to stern expression in a split second. “Sleep! Now.”

“You’re not gonna pay me for washing your hair huh?” Minhyun puckers up his lips, offers them in front of Jonghyun’s face with his hands all over Jonghyun's body, mostly to annoy Jonghyun as usual. Minhyun expects Jonghyun to ignore him or probably smack his face. 

Much to Minhyun’s surprise, Jonghyun does reply him with a gentle smooch. Jonghyun presses his lips a bit longer on Minhyun’s lips this time. His kiss is sleepy yet it’s warm, sweet and irresistible. “Thank you, Minhyunnie. I love you.” Jonghyun whispers his endearment for his only man while looking into Minhyun’s eyes with the constellations in his eyes.

Minhyun swears the reflection in Jonghyun’s eyes are the most beautiful view he’s ever seen.  
  
_“Who needs a free holiday..”_ Minhyun thinks to himself. With Jonghyun in his arms, quietly looking into his eyes like this, each day is felt like a holiday.

  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> my soft precious 2hyun.


End file.
